1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shooting sights and more specifically to an electronic device adapted for use as a shooting sight, which provides an improved shooting sight for archery devices, firearms and any other weapon.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of shooting sights in the art for various types of weapons. However, it appears the art does not disclose an electronic device adapted for use as a shooting sight.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an electronic device adapted for use as a shooting sight, which provides an improved shooting sight for bows, cross bows, firearms and any other weapon and allows a hunt to be recorded without the need for an eye wear camera or a sport video camera.